


Next Stop: My Heart

by Fabfujoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Awkward First Times, Cliche, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Shameless Smut, awkward moments, family road trip, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabfujoshi/pseuds/Fabfujoshi
Summary: All six of them: Keith, Lance, Shiro, Matt, Pidge and Hunk against one long.. LONG road trip. From Cali to NYC, will some feelings bubble, will they cause some trouble? They are like family, they can survive this, right? Maybe after a few makeout sessions and awkward confessions, things will settle. Or.. maybe not.





	1. 1. We're off!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm sorry this first Chapter is super short. I'm already working on the second chapter! Each chapter will be with which state they are in.

"Snacks?" 

"Check!" 

"Blankets?" 

"Check!" 

"Phone Chargers?" 

"Check!" 

"GPS?" 

"Check!"

"...Keith and Lance.?"

Hunk sighed and looked at the two who were arguing about who got shotgun. They were pushing and shoving each other, and growling out meaningless threats. It wasn't going to end well, they knew. "I mean, If you mean not ripping at each other's throats, then yes Pidge."

Pidge grumbled under her breath about how they never shut their mouths. She cleared her Throat loudly, but that didn't catch their attention. She was like the mother hen, always having to push em' around. "GUYS! NEITHER OF YOU GOT SHOTGUN! SHIRO AND MATT ARE THE ADULTS AND WILL BE SITTING IN THE FRONT!!!" She lashed out at them and even threw her notebook at Lance's head which he yelped in surprise and rubbed the side of face with a sullen look. Keith burst into unattractive snorts and giggles, holding his stomach to not double in laughter and Lance was building in fury “im glad you find me getting hurt is so amusing.” He hissed at Keith and he just wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Yeah it made my day.” Keith grinned. Lance stood defiantly. “Well—” 

 

"GUYS!" Pidge yelled again, louder this time which stopped anything else coming out of Lance's mouth next. 

They both froze, looking clearly sheepish. Lance of course shot him glare and spat something about how it was his fault. that sparked Keith's flaming anger. This time—Keith just flipped him off, stomping away from Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. He jumped into the car and disappeared from their view. Keith was clearly pouting in the car like a troubled child. He left Lance gaping and awestruck, who kept making random and jerky hand movements. 

"D-did you see that?" Lance pointed at Keith exasperatedly like a child. 

Hunk raised an eyebrow and crossed his meaty arms. "And?" He drawled.

Pidge snickered at his sarcasm. Lance frowned at the both of them. "I give him the bird and Shiro yells at me but when he does it's you guys don't care." He huffeD stubbornly, shooting glares at the car. 

Pidge just rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to hear Lance complain and lecture her about Keith all evening. "Anyway, you have your medication right?" Pidge lowered her voice earnestly. She knew he'd rather keep it personal. Lance had bad ADHD and Anxiety. He of course had to take medication for it. Struggling with it ever since he was a kid, all of them would have his back and be there for him, no matter what. Believe it or not but Keith was always one to be there first. calming him silently while Lance cried into his shoulders, saying sorry thousands of times. Lance had panic attacks here and there and Keith was aggressive when it came to protecting Lance. They may drive each other up the wall but that just makes them closer. Keith would never admit his feelings for Lance, and Lance is still in utter denial. You wouldn't believe how a heated rant about how annoying Keith was would SO quickly escalate to going on and on about how pretty he is. No matter how annoying the literal bean pole got, they all loved him dearly— Mostly Keith—in one way or another.

Lance nodded softly, avoiding her gaze. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. Pidge let it go and nudged him in the side. "So, you and Keith?" She teased purposely, wanting to lighten the suddenly dropping mood. 

Lance looked at her incredulously, he was scowling so much that his face might as well get stuck that way. "Are you /kidding/ me. I bet he can't even /flirt/." He seethed. Pidge just rolled her eyes, again. Lance was once again; being fucking retarded. 

"Alrighty guys! Let's get into my minivan!" Shiro announced, walking out with Matt that was easily carrying half of their suitcases. 

"Yeah whatever you say dad." Pidge and Lance snickered in unison. Hunk shot them a look. Hunk went over to help out Matt, even if he didn't look distressed. He still helped him out. 

Shiro stopped in his tracks. "Where's Keith?" 

"Don't worry your brother's in the car." Pidge hummed softly, shuffling her feet in the gravel they've stood on for so many years. 

"We have everything right Pidge?" Matt piped up, who was quietly thanking Hunk for his help with the suitcases. 

"Yep! Snacks, backpacks, luggage, clothes, everything." She smiled broadly. Everyone was pretty excited. For what? Well of course, the 6 of them have been very tight throughout the years. On and off, close or distant, thick and thin, they always had each other's backs. They were family and that was the most precious thing. Today was the day, all of them, would be driving up their dream college in New York. Currently they were in California, so this was going to be a rocky road of a trip. This was their dream, and they were finally living it. Sure, they may not have gotten along sometimes but it always works out with these dorks, trust me. 

"LAST ONE IN THE CAR IS A ROTTEN EGG!!!" Lance screamed at Pidge and Hunk. Keith peeked out of the doorway in fear, hearing Lance’s exclamation loud and clear. They all raced towards the car, Keith paralyzed in absolute fright. They all were struggling to slip into the large ass minivan. Winces and laughs were heard from inside the car. As well as screams and grunts, let's not forget loud thuds and wild children. The whole thing practically shaking while they pushed their asses into the Vehicle. 

"OW!OW!OW! LANCE YOU ARE LITERALLY SITTING IN MY FUCKING LAP!" Keith screeched.

"SUCK IT MULLET!" Lance shouted back. 

"HAHHAHAHAHA PIDGE YOU WERE LAST!!!" 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LANCE!" 

"LANGUAGE PIDGE!" 

"NOT SORRY HUNK!" 

Shiro sighed in defeat, leaning on Matt. "This is going to be a longggggggggg drive." He looked at the shorter male sleepily. 

Matt attempted a half-hearted smile and rubbed his back. "Yeah I know. We got this Shiro. We've dealt with them for years." He reassured him kindly. Shiro looked at him in admiration. Yep, you guessed it. The two oblivious dorks are head over heels for each other. Dreamy smiles, meek touches, soft talking, and an accidental kiss sparked their love. Matt was blushing and rubbed his neck when he realized how dreamy Shiro was looking at him. "W-we should get into the car, Shiro.." He cleared his Throat loudly.

"Ye—"

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO HUNK, LANCE JUST GROW SOME ACTUAL BALLS AND STOP BEING A BABY AND SIT NEXT TO KEITH ITS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD." Pidge hollered, interrupting Shiro. 

"FINE!" 

"LANCE YOU ARE IN MY LAP, AGAIN!" 

"OH SHUT UP DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT ENJOY IT~"

A loud thud was heard in the car, and a large whine from Lance following. He was probably shoved to floor. By Keith. Shiro slid a hand down his face in frustration and embarrassment. 

Matt bit his lip. "Let's just get them settled before they get too rowdy." He chuckled dryly. 

Shiro sighed and nodded. They both walked around the car, jumping into the car and closing the doors behind them in unison. "Everyone ready?" Shiro turned to look at the 4 of them. Pidge was laying in Hunks lap comfortably from her small size. They looked like they were alternating with the tablet playing a clearly difficult game from Pidge grunting. 

On the other hand, Lance was still trying to get into the seat, and Keith squishing against the window to let him in. He saw the admiration in Keith's eyes when Lance wasn't looking, Lance was just too ignorant to realize his brothers feelings. Shiro sighed in content when the two got settled. Lance turned his head away from Keith, His shoulder involuntarily touching the mullet-man. Keith huffed softly, peaking to look Lance who was doing the same. They both growled and blushed softly, their arms crossed.

Shiro smiled at them, how cute, and he couldn't believe how Lance thought their relationship was platonic. Whatever, Shiro Thought, they'll figure themselves out soon enough. 

"I suppose that's a yes." He hummed and ignited the engine, the car purring loudly. He shifted into gear and turned off their home street, all of them looking at the neighborhood longingly. It slid past them slowly, seeing bright and vibrant colors and shades of flowers skim by in a blur. Their neighborhood always had beautiful flower gardens. “I'm gonna miss this place..” Pidge sighed dreamily, breaking the silence in the car. Lance smiled and buried his face in Keith's neck, secretly inhaling his scent. “I think all of us will.” 

Shiro smiled, “we did it though. Hard work pays off.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Even if we had to tutor Lance in more than half of his subjects.” He slinked an arm around Lance who was pouting. 

“Don't be such a party pooper. Let us reminisce mullet head.” He huffed and poked his chest. 

Hunk giggled playfully, looking at the pair of them. “Y’know. I can't believe you guys deal with each other. You were screaming at each other like 10 minutes ago.” 

“It's complicated.” Lance and Keith said at the same time. They looked at each other with fear. “Jinx! You owe me 5 dollars!” Lance beat him to it.With Keith and Lance everything was an absolute competition. Its not like they were complaining, but the rest of them clearly were. Keith was frowning and Lance was giggling like a maniac, trying to keep a stoic expression while Lance shamelessly kept looking cute “Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever.” Keith grumbled. 

“You guys are literally unbelievable.” Pidge looked at them with with disgust.

Matt shook his head with a smile. “Sorry Pidge, you just don't understand the power of friendship when you blackmail and tease us constantly.”

“Pfft. Yeah, I have a reason for it. Hunk’s my buddy here, the rest of you guys are just love birds.” Pidge fist bumped Hunk, he was smiling earnestly. 

“And you aren't?” Lance quipped. He earned Shiro’s and Keith's snickers from that. 

Pidge shrugged it off. They all exchanged looks. It was pretty obvious that Pidge and Hunk had a thing for each other but would never ever admit their attraction. Really, they are all hypocrites, Able to see everyone else's love except for themselves. It's quite interesting, but truth be told, they’ve always been like that, Awkward and Oblivious and this was nothing new.

Shiro scoffed loudly when a guy cut him off on the road. “God fucking dammit old man can you not.” He growled menacingly and steered the van roughly, shaking everyone and everything inside. Lance yelped and clung to Keith. Keith tried his hardest to pry him off of him. “Shiro stop driving like a madman I swe- Lance let go!” Keith grunted. Lance shook his head violently, he wasnt a huge fan of road rage, nor Shiro’s road rage. Shiro looked back at them sympathetically, “Sorry..” He mumbled and controlled his urge to scream at all the shitty drivers in front of him. 

The next hour of the drive was mostly quiet and content, besides the low setting of Pidges game sounds and Lance’s puppy snoring. Yes, Lance passed out without a second of hesitation. His head lolled onto Keith’s shoulder, who was still tense under the cuddly situation. Keith had no idea what do so he was practically was frozen while Lance didnt seem like he was going to move for a good while. Matt and Shiro were laughing and chatting quietly,they always got along so well. 

“I know right! I cant believe Lance hasnt realized Keith’s feelings yet.” Matt giggled softly and shook his head.  
“Lance has always been that way. He may be a raging Bisexual but very clearly not for Keith.” Shiro huffed in disappointment

“Keith has had a crush on him for years. I bet he’d have some sort of idea of what Keith felt about him, but it must all go to waste when they argue.” Matt sighed.

“Most definitely, but they might come to their senses this trip.” Shiro said gleefully.

Matt shrugged, he didn't really agree because when have they ever come to their senses? “All the money Ive lost betting for the two..” Matt groaned.

Shiro muffled his snicker, “Pidge has a heavy influence on you, doesn’t she?” 

“Tell me about it..” he rolled his eyes. 

Shiro smiled and nudged Pidge, making her look up at the sign they were passing, she looked dazed and confused but realized what it said and she lit up like a Christmas tree. “Welcome to Nevada.” She said a bit too loudly that Lance started to stir, looking up lazily. “Mmm.. Nevada?” He pronounced it weirdly and Keith of course piped up to correct him. Soon, they were at it again, whispering urgently about shot you pronounce “Nevada” 

Pidge sighed. “I regret saying anything, at all.” 

Hunk rolled his eyes playfully and nudged Lance. “We’re out of Cali, you idiot.” 

Lance slowly realized the situation and he was literally a kid on Christmas morning. “Really?!?” 

“Yep!” Matt exclaimed happily. 

“God this is kind of nerve wracking..” Keith muttered.

Shiro smiled and turned to look behind him nostalgically. “Goodbye, Cali.” 

The rest of him admired his efforts and everyone did the same, a hesitant silence in their stance and words. “Goodbye.. Cali.” They said in disconnected harmony, all staring at the road longingly. This was it. This was their first step to moving on. 

“Okay who wants Dairy Queen!!” SHIRO exclaimed and everyone eyes lit up.

“Me!!” Everyone said in sync.


	2. Hello Nevada part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gas station fun and Hotel runs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEAVE okay so I whipped this up there will  
> Be mistakes and terrible grammar because this was gettinf popular quick and I really am happy so enjoy chapter 2!!!

Next stop: my heart chapter 2. 

 

Nevada was particularly an interesting state. It's on if those: “oh-I-kind-of-forgot-that-exists” kind of state, at least some people's standards. But there's something to remember by this state and that's the Las Vegas strip. Some people even forget it's in Nevada, but that's really what stands out for the mostly desert terrain. Let's just say— vegas wasn't where they were headed. 

“But, but, it's like the best place ever!” Lance whined, squirming in his seat. 

Shiro sighed disappointedly. “No Lance, we have to stay on track and it will delay us by at least a day. We are not going to vegas.” 

Lance knew not to go further into the subject, just pouting like a child because he knew Shiro was right. Lance may be a desperate adult but he had to learn his limits. Regardless, knowing Keith's brother for 5 years means lots and lots of arguments of useless things. Lance was the little brother everyone had to take care of. Shiro had really no choice sometimes. 

“We couldn't even get in. Pidge looks like a distressed 13 year old.” Matt snickered mischievously like the slick brother he was. Shiro spared him a small laugh and before Matt could say anything he was whacked with the famous smacking notebook Pidge kept in her reach at all times. Matt yelped and turned to look at Pidge with a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Siblings.” Keith huffed a laugh. 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Dude Shiro is literally your brother.” 

“Exactly. That's why I can relate.” Keith shrugged with a smug smile, knowing he was right. Lance gave a small scowl. 

“Lance, we've met your family. They are just like a copy printer but all teamed a bit different.” Shiro smiled harmlessly and Keith giggled. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.”

“They clearly messed up when printing you-” Keith retorted and Lance jammed his bony elbow into Keith's ribs. He heard Keith wheeze, and Lance was smiling victoriously. “I can beat your ass Kogane.”

“Yes. With your bony noodle arms.” Keith said rubbing his rib pathetically.

“I can't believe you guys.” Pidge snorted and leaned against Hunk, welcoming her kindly. 

“Yeah, you seriously are just like a middled aged married couple.” Hunk cooed.

The pair looked at each other with pure disgust, scowls were permanently written all over their faces. “Ew.” They said bluntly in unison. 

The conversation didn't go much farther, the quiet returning again. All was heard was the angelic humming of Lance while his earbuds were plugged in. They were driving down miles and miles of deserts, nothing new and exciting to spot or see. Dead weeds and flying sand. A narrow strip of road going either north or south. It was all boring and lame. Just like Nevada, the stupidly shaped state. The most exciting thing you would see were speed limit signs and designation signs, which they were still hours away from seeing any actual and possible life. 

Soon enough, the sun passed over slowly their heads, blindingly and annoyingly. The majority were sleeping, some snores popping up amusedly here and there. Pidge were snoozing peacefully and Matt was snuggled up in the blanket Shiro generously had given to him. Keith and Lance were about the only ones awake, leaning on each other contently. They were watching buzzfeed videos lazily, getting a giggle out of Lance occasionally. Keith blushed whenever he heard Lance’s laugh bubble in his Throat cutely. 

 

Finally, they stopped at a gas station. They were already at threateningly low amount of gas so they were immensely relieved they made it for the old van. Everyone got out like the Van was infected and stretched their limbs. Pidge the gremlin had worked up an idea and stole a few 20’s from Shiro's and Matt’s matching wallets. What dorks. Pidge waved them devilishly and they were thankful for her gremlin self. They slinked into the Gas Station Store, Lance gasping when he saw a slushee machine. He rushed over and pulled Keith over and grabbed the biggest cup size. He was giggling demonically while he filled up the cup with a variety of disgusting combinations. 

“It's called a suicide.” He said at Keith's amused expression and stance.

“What a unique name for such a unique…” Keith trailed off when Lance sucked harshly on his disgusting combination. 

Lance smiled and held out his slothy unrecognizable colored drink. “It's pretty good! Try some!” He gave the puppy eyes. No one could ignore the puppy eyes. Keith pierced his lips. 

“No thanks.” 

Lance whined loudly, getting the attention of a few other customers, staring weirdly at Lance and Keith. “Live a little Keith! You always are so boring” Lance huffed and pouted.

Keith grumbled under his breath and snatched the styrofoam cup from him, taking a hasty sip and slammed it down. It felt like pineapples and coke was going down his Throat. The sensation was odd but he did not enjoy it. The hint of strawberries didn't mix well with coke and blue raspberry flavored drink. He hacked loudly, clutching his Throat and beating at his chest. 

“I’ve never tasted something so fucking disgusting in my life!” Keith exclaimed with extreme exaggeration. Lance was doubling over in obnoxious and loud laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Lance wheezed as Keith wiped down his tongue with anything he could. A napkin, the counter, really anything.

Pidge stomped over, 3 bags of takis, 7 hunny buns and other junk food they couldn't really name in her arms. They raised their brows, very clearly intrigued. “You guys ready?” She asked while walking over to the counter. Lance grabbed his insane drink and took a sip of the frothy goodness. 

“Yep!” Lance hopped around excitedly and Keith had to grab his shoulder and pull him away before he could break anything or run into anyone. 

They bought all their insane junk foods, the cashier looking at them like they were homeless children and erreluctantly rang them up. Once they finally bagged all their items, the group of gremlins walked out the store when a very mad Shiro glared their way. “You guys have some explaining to do.” He pointed to the bags of food, Pidge ALREADY digging in one like her life depended on it. She shoved some chips into her mouth shamelessly. “We wer hugfry.” She spoke gibberish, Shiro rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Get into the car dorks.” 

They happily did so, Lance now claiming the window seat which Keith fought for but failed to move Lance’s ass. “You are a terrible person.” Keith huffed, awkwardly climbing next to Lance who fluttered his eyelashes like a girl and flipped his imaginary long hair behind him. “I know.” 

“We’re all set?” Matt piped up. 

“Yup!” Shiro said and buckled his seatbelt, shifting around in his seat. 

“Ugh, ugly desert, once again.” Lance moaned impatiently. 

Keith shot him a glare. “Stop complaining, i have to sit next to you.”

“Now boys.” Shiro interrupted them from saying anything else harsh or rude. They huffed and grumbled under their Bryan's because they knew better than to push Shiro on anything. They knew from experience, let’s just say that. 

Soon enough, they were on the road again, the silence dropping on them heavily. Believe or not, the drive didn't last long until they saw some small houses, gasping like it was a foreign object. The small cute and historic house turned into larger buildings and developed towns, banks towering over them along with buisness buildings that were taller than Lance's ego—Keith's words—they were so relieved to see some people walking up and down streets happily, music chiming and horns honking. Their moods lifted immediately, glad to be living the “dream”

“I love this place already.” Lance sighed dreamily. 

“Dude, you were whining about how ugly the desert was 20 minutes ago.” Keith scowled at him. 

Lance stuck out his tongue at him. “Oh shut it Mullet.” 

“You are such a Child Lance.” 

“Huh? I can't hear you? I don't understand stupidity.” Lance smirked slyly, and without warning Keith landed a hard and silent blow at his shoulder and Lance yelped loudly in pain. 

“That fuckin’ hurt!” Lance whimpered pathetically and rubbed his sore shoulder ten  
“That's the point.” Keith smiled.

Shiro interrupted them again, pointing at the hotel they would be staying in. “Nice place isn't it?” It was a small but wide building. It wasn't the flashiest out of all the buildings but it was somewhat nice. It wasn't disgusting which was nicer. They got all settled and checked in with at least took a good hour or two since the girl at the front wanted to be all flirty with Shiro and Matt had to defiantly hang on Shiro for her to fuck off of Shiro. He literally clung to his arm, and they acted like cute boyfriends, but who said it was acting? She had given up and gave them their room key. They rushed their small backpacks into the hotel room, Lance instantly flopped onto the bed. Keith collapsed into a chair, Pidge bounced on the bed and Hunk was already preparing some beds on the floor.   
Shiro and Matt were examining the room curiously. 

Lance eyed Hunk. “Wait, are people going to have to sleep on the floor?” Lance looked at him fearfully and they all exchanged looks. It was eerie silence and Pidge screamed: “ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT.” When they played RPSS it never ended well. Always with someone arguing about the smallest things ever.Screaming matches and hardcore 5th rounds. It ended, rounding about an hour to where they relentlessly rematches. Lance and Keith ended up on the floor, of course. No surprise there really, they sucked shit at RPSS. Or they just had Instantaneous bad luck. Which wasn't a surprise either. 

Lance moaned in defeat and slumped uncomfortably onto the hard carpet floor. “I demand you Peasents to get me extra blankets and pillows.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty.” Hunk smiled playfully and Lance shot him a glare. 

“I'll get them.” Matt announced, Shiro smiling fondly at  
Him. “I'll come with.” Shiro hummed and jogged up to Matt, smiling awkwardly. “Gayyyyy” Pidge whispered.   
Everyone rolled their eyes. Like they didn't know. They came back with piles of fluffy blankets and feathered pillows. Lance squealed and stole half of the stack, making his little fort very seriously and time absorbing. They couldn't understand him sometimes, at all. 

“I CALL CUDDLES WITH HUNKKKKK!” Pidge screeched, spooking him. Hunk waved her away and smiled earnestly. 

“What no fair! He's the best cuddler!” Lance whined, giving Pidge the renowned puppy eyes. She shook her head roughly, clinging to Hunk like a leech. “Mine” she hissed and you could see the blush rising on Hunks cheeks. They adored when they could embarrass him. It was their little thing.

Shiro frowned. “Yeah why can't we get cuddles with our favorite Hunk.” 

Hunk froze, blushing profusely. “You guys..”

They smirked. 

“Stop teasing Hunk.” Keith spat with some sort of bite. 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “What you jealous? Does Keef want cuddles.”

Keith just flushed and crossed his arms. Shiro snickered and leaned to whisper into Lance's ear. “ he always want to cuddle. Give the boy a lil hug.” Shiro urged and Lance huffed a laugh. He reluctantly agreed. He snuck behind Keith, snaking his arms around his torso, both of them  
Standing in the cuddly moment for a content second when Pidge had to speak up and diss them. They broke apart and avoided each other's eyes. Shiro and Pidge exchanged looks. They rolled their eyes, they were so fucking gay they couldn't hug. 

Lance saw Keith was unpacking and an idea popped into the small brain of his. He chuckled softly and slowly grabbed a pillow, Inching towards the male. He slammed the pillow down his back and it hit him with a loud snap! Keith screeched in surprise, glaring at Lance who was laughing louder and louder. Keith huffed heavily and grabbed a pillow and knocked Lance off of balance, almost running him into Shiro who caught Lance before he could break his head open. 

Lance didn't even say thank you. “Wow mullet that was a good hit ya’ got there.” He smirked and Shiro sighed helplessly. They were seriously idiots. Shiro dropped him, smiling. “Have fun.” He said and clapped his hands together. Lance grabbed a pillow and smacked Keith's leg. Keith smacked Lance's face again and Lance whined. 

“THE FACE IS OFF LIMITS!”

“THERES NO LIMITS IN PILLOW FIGHTING LANCE!”

Keith chucked pillows at him constantly and Lance couldn't even get up. He was just drowning in—pillows? Keith was laughing demonically while he hit Lance over and over. Lance was huffing and covering his face as much as he could. He put up his legs in defense as well, Holloring that he surrenders. Keith wasn't stopping, just attacking Lance with pillows over and over. Lance decided that he had to play the sneaky way. He snatched Keith's wrist, he pressed all of his weight to flip Keith onto the bed, now their positions switched. Keith fell with an oof! Lance climbed on top of him, cradling Keith's waist. Yeah, totally not awkward. 

Lance pumped his fists in the air. “I win! I win! You lose! You lose!” He chanted childishly, Keith looking unamused, he just was trying not to mind that Lance's ass was brushing against him, no, totally not hard when you're gay as hell for your best friend. It's totally not. 

Pidge walked in slowly, her eyes owlish and wide in confusion. “Um… guys.. mind.. explaining?” She pointed to their embarrassing position. Lance's arms lowered, his eyes filling with fear. “Oh..” Lance said slowly and before he could continue, Keith locked his legs around Lances ankles and pushed him forward so Lance fell ontop of him, his arms catching him. Keith grabbed an arm and locked it with his own, pushing all of his strength over Lance and successfully flipped them over. Now, Keith was straddling Lance's lap and he was extremely speechless. Keith smirked with a heave. “A move I learned in self defense.” 

“Holy SHIT.” Lance and Pidge said in unison. 

“That was FUCKING sneaky and awesome Kogane, teach me your ways.” Lance blinked up at him with tainted red cheeks. Keith smiled and shook his head playfully. “Never.” Lance frowned and gyrated his hips to get Keith off of him but that just made everything a bit more awkward. Keith quickly scrambled off of Lance before Lance caused more trouble. Pidge was smirking the whole time, looking at Keith with raised eyebrows. He gave her a pleading look of “shut-the-fuck-up”. She snickered and walked out, leaving the two alone. 

Lance smirked smugly. “Was that a knife in your pocket or were you just very happy to see me?” 

Keith glared at him and pulled out a knife. Lance backed up slowly, his lips forming an oh Kay. Yeah that's right Lance, don't assume he has a dying crush on you. Really don't. It will be a disaster. Keith groaned at his inward thoughts. He grabbed a few extra pillows and blankets, carelessly setting his bed. He could care less about what it looked like, he just needed fucking rest. Lance, on the other hand, was pulling out body soaps, face washes and many other toiletries he didn't think were needed or even actually existed. You could say he carried a salon in his bag. 

“Woah, you seriously needed all of those in the hotel?” Keith spoke up, looking at him incredulously.

Lance smiled broadly. “Would you like me to teach you the world of clean skin and fresh pores?” 

Keith scowled. “I take that back.” 

“That's what I thought.” Lance purred in a tone that was highly illegal and hoped that was never heard in his ears ever again. “But if you do ever want to clean out your black heads… because you have atrocious skin.. you know where to find me.” Lance smiled. Keith snorted and turned his back on Lance who was lathering things that shouldn't probably even be on skin. 

Keith screamed when he turned around, his hand clutching his heart. Lance was wearing this bright green mask on his face and he swore he was the Boogy monster. That was not cool. Lance eyes were wide, “woah what the fuck?” Lance said in confusion, staring at Keith weirdly. Keith would never admit his dying fear of the Boogy man. Ever. “Sorry you're just so hideous I didn't know how to explain it. So I screamed.” Nice move Keith. Just a way to get Lance to hate you even more, your parents would be proud. Lance scowled in surprise and it turned into a subtle pout. “Ugh mullet, you aren't any better.” He stuck out his tongue and Keith just rolled his eyes. 

The rest of the gang walked back in, stretching and yawning. “Man oh man I am tired and ready to pass out” Hunk whistled loudly and all of them agreed silently. They all settled into their beds after cleaning up and getting blankets and pillows. They Dimmed the lights while everyone scrolled through their phones in boredom, waiting till their eyes got heavy and their breaths slowed and they slowly drifted into sleep.

Except for Keith.

His eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling.

“Fuck.” He whispered quietly and you would believe what enetered his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE PLA IDJEHFISBAHD


	3. Hello Nevada part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Cliff Peaks??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 3!!! Finally! Well I do my best to update as much as possible. I really like how his story going so please leave positive feedback! It keeps me motivated you guys!

Chapter 3. 

 

Most of them had planned to sleep in, but Shiro was thinking otherwise. He strung open the blinds, hearing everyone groan and moan in protest. The light peaked through the window annoyingly and dust particles floated around and about. The light made Lance’s bright sapphire eyes glow and that's what woke Keith up, staring at Lance’s pretty eyes. Ugh, he had to knock himself out of it. Everyone was slumping around and glaring at Shiro who was impossibly chipper at this hour. They were like zombies, numbly making their way to change or to the bathroom. Pidge and hunk were brushing their teeth slowly, almost falling asleep standing and Shiro smacked them harshly on their shoulders and they jolted awake, huffing under their breaths. Lance  
Was jumping in the shower and Keith was changing in the corner. Matt was pushed off the bed by Shiro. 

He squeaked loudly and it turned into a moan of pain. “What the actual fucking bloody hell I am ready to commit murder and you're first.” That's how they all learned what Shiro is scared of. And that never wake up Matt. Never. Matt was still giving Shiro the death eye, and he even smacked him. Yeah everyone was muffling their laughs as much as they could. Shiro’s cheek stung and he blew his little white tuft. “I said I was sorry, Matt.” He wouldn't deny he didn't hate Matt being feisty. “Mhm whatever.” He said blankly and started to change as well, slipping on his glasses slowly. “You owe me a coffee for my bruised rib.” Matt teased and Lance was trying not to collapse from laughing so hard. 

“Yeah yeah..” Shiro grunted. For the rest of the time they were getting ready, Shiro kept his distance from Matt, terrified to get on his bad side. They had finally finished cleaning up, Lance taking the longest. No surprise there. He looked flawless and effortlessly refreshed and compared to everyone else he could be counted as a model with all the zombies trailing behind him. “You guys are literally so slow, move your asses! You can sleep in the car!” Lance smiled and urged them to move faster. 

They didn't respond. The gang checked out of the hotel and stole some free food while they were at it. They pushed their bags into the van, hopping in one by one. Of course they had the same seating but Keith luckily snatched the window seat. Lance was not happy. Once again, they slowly made it onto the road and Matt reminded Shiro relentlessly to stop at Starbucks.

“I know, I know Matt I am pulling in right now.” Shiro sighed in annoyance and they all rushed in like their life depended on it, the bell jingling above them loudly. it wasn't very busy which was quite surprising. All the workers were kind and quick with their drinks. 

“Ill get 3 shots of expresso, hold the cream, a little sugar.” Matt and Pidge said in unison. Ahhhh siblings. Thy high fived with a smile stretching on their identical faces. the worker looked at them like they were aliens. “I-is that all you want? You sure no cream?” Her voice was slicked with a southern accent. They shook their heads hastily and she awkwardly got straight to work. She's probably never gotten that order before. They were crazy, there was no denying that. 

Keith got a plain Iced dark roast and added his own ingredients at the little station. Shiro preferred hot coffee with extra caramel. He licked his lips and took a slow sip of the hot and steamy coffee, sighing in pleasure. Keith just silently enjoyed his gross and black coffee. 

Different from everyone else, Lance and Hunk got their coffee sweet and cold, filled with flavors that shouldn't belong in drinks really. They even got cake pops, what shameless sweet toothes they have. Hunk was watching the workers intently, commenting on anything that he disagreed with, he was an expert cook and baker and he knew practically everything and anything you named  
Relating to food and drinks. The workers were getting slightly annoyed but gave them their extra whipcreamed drinks. Keith, Pidge, Matt and Shiro were looking at them in utter disgust. 

Lance feigned innocence, “what? I like my sex how I like my coffee.” He winked and Matt slid a hand down his face in disappointment. 

“Gross and distasteful? Yeah, I bet.” Keith snickered and Pidge joined in with him, elbowing Keith in the side playfully.

Lance scoffed. “No. sweet!” He chirped. 

“And kinky.” Pidge added and Lance scowled and slapped her arm. 

They all got back in car, still arguing about their tastes in coffee but no one really cared what each other thought of their coffee, it's just what they liked. They buckled their seat belts and all got comfortable. They were on the road once again, driving down streets and occasionally through red lights where they gripped onto the car for their dear lives. Driving with Shiro isn't the best. The big city turned into towns and towns turned into the outskirts before they were seeing desert all over again. The fresh air and smell of gas was gone, the happy people and nice stores, the community. Everything seemed boring from there on. 

They knew Nevada was much wider than California so it wasn't going to be completely easy. Believe it or  
Not, without them realizing they were already halfway through Nevada it's just the Desert looks endless but really they didn't realize that's good few more hours that they could make it out of Nevada. But who knows, it all depends on how much they lag behind or something else. Right now, Shiro and Matt were chatting quietly, Shiro still apologizing about the incident before. Matt was brushing it off and laughing softly. Keith and Lance passed out and Lance was curled up in Keith's lap surprisingly while Keith's head just lolled to the side lazily, his mouth gaping open. Hunk and Pidge were playing their game again, Pidge silently raging whirl Hunk laughed at her quietly and she pummeled his chest which really didn't affect him but It was cute to watch her try. 

A bump in the road startled Lance from Keith's lap, blinking down at where he was laying slowly and hastily got up, his cheeks were evidently pink but his scowl covered it. He looked sleepy but surly did have the ability to whine. “I'm hungryyyyyy” he groaned.

“Snacks.” Pidge pointed to the car pocket and Lance happily dug for a snickers bar. “Thicker than a snicker” Pidge smiled playfully and Lance quietly burst into laughter. “Ohmygod Pidge.” He giggled and accidentally woke Keith. He grunted and looked at Lance and the other two with the messiest bed head they've ever seen in their lifetime of knowing the male. “Ugh, of course I had to be woken by you to hear your disgustingly annoying laugh.” Keith snapped but he knew he was lying, it was angelic. Lance pouted and crossed his arms. “Whatever Mullet man. I'll chop off your hair in your sleep.” 

“I'll chop off your penis.” Keith challenged and Lance gaped at him. Lance punched his shoulder and Keith smirked, “You play dirty Kogane.” He scrunched up his nose in discomfort. Keith shrugged and let his head fall against the window. “It's just to get you to shut the hell up.” Keith snarled, Lance frowned and ignored him and his emo mood.

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other with knowing looks, their eyebrows raised. 

“20 bucks that'll hook up before this trip ends.” Pidge smirked.

Hunk smiled and shrugged. “Deal.”

Lance glared at them suspiciously when they looked all smug. “What are you demons planning this time.” Lance hissed. They shrugged, Lance was still keeping a close eye on them, he really didn't trust them completely. They always were doing something that Lance or Keith got suspicious about, like they plotting to doom the world. Which they probably were, from the smug looks of their faces. This clearly wasn't a good sign. 

Their old conversation had disappeared, fading into words already said and forgotten. Matt interrupted their quiet laziness, “Guys! We're almost out of Nevada!” He turned to look at them with a crooked smile and a giggle following it. They gave a very “optimistic” cheer. Now, Shiro was driving up a mountain, which was really startling. They started to feel the car shake around and about, spinning around and around on mountain, seeing the endless spiral track of gravel. Ears popping from the pressure. They travelled higher and higher in question but didn't ask Shiro, just stared down at the desert as everything continued to get smaller and smaller as they drove higher. 

“Wow..” Lance said awestruck, his eyes sparkling wildly. Keith gulped when Lances leaned over him to look out the window and at the array of clouds placed perfectly in the sky. Lance looked so beautiful while he stared, like he was really happy. That he belonged. This reminded Keith of when he knew he had feelings for Lance. The day that he really wished didn't happen. The 8th grade dance where Lance was the saddest he’d ever seen. Gloomy and in a corner whilist everyone danced romantically. Keith offered him a dance, and Lance was delighted. They just danced until their limbs were numb and sweat dropped down their suits. They were ecstatic. It was electrifying, the feeling he had when Lance said he was enjoying his time with him. That's when he knew. 

This was another moment he was going to cherish, he smiled at Lance. An actual genuine smile he hasn't been able to have for a good while. He smiled and looked out the window. “Yeah. It's really pretty isnt it?” Keith sighed dreamily and Lance looked at him, his brows slowly knitting in confusion. “Keith Kogane, the emo, is smiling.” He said slowly. Keith giggled from his belly, a real giggle, if a sound could dance, that's what it would be. “Yeah, I guess I'm just.. happy?” He raised a brow at Lance who was blinking at him owlishly. “I like happy Keith.” He said blankly with a smile. Keith flushed violently and strictly let his face stay turned towards the window. 

The moment of staring and enjoying view lasted a good few minutes until Shiro slowed to a stop, onto a cliff were parking spots and a few signs with small lettering bolded onto it. He stopped the car and let everyone hop out. They did so, spinning around them in amazement. The desert below them looked almost majestic, the sun blindly sitting near the horizon. It wasn't exactly dusk but colors were already flowing in the vast expanse of the sky. It was like a bird had splashed all of its vibrant colors and painted the sky. They thanked that bird. 

They were all silent just enjoying the view and taking in all the sights. Birds flying, crickets chirping, the soft crowds of distant wild cats. This was great and breathtaking, experiencing something they never have before. They decided to take a family photo by timing the camera to take a picture with them getting settled in 10 seconds, crowding around each other lovingly while the desert stretched behind them, soft smiles and visible laughter in the photos. It was joyous to look at the photo. 

“That definitely needs to be printed.” Pidge said with a giddy wisp in her voice. 

“That's not even a question.” Lance smiled and kept looking at the photo. He adored it and really thought it was adorable. God, he couldn't be more thankful for these dorks. 

“The next step of our journey, aye?” Hunk sighed and leaned against Pidge playfully. 

“It's scary. But somehow, it's going to change all of us, in a good way, ya know?” Keith shuffled his feet in the gravel shyly, feeling weird sharing his opinion. They all nodded, agreeing with him. 

“I love how you guys are mushy when we literally were in California like 2 days ago.” Shiro drawled in exasperation.

Pidge scowled and smacked his arm. “Way to ruin the moment, dad.” 

“Yeah, dad.” Lance added with a smirk and he just rolled his eyes. “But forget that loser, selfie time!!” Lance exclaimed and whipped out his phone from his back pocket. Everyone gathered together awkwardly, Pidge being hoisted up in the back. They made silly faces and smiles. The scenery was found in the back, the selfie looking even more memorable and adorable. 

“Ugh you're so lame Lance, selfies? Really?” Keith huffed. Lance raised an elegant eyebrow. “Oh come on grumpy pants, all I'm asking for is one of your perfect little smiles.” Keith's. Heart. Stopped. Lance called him perfect. Him. Perfect. He knew he was blushing, he knew his insides were screaming to shield his blushing face but his limbs stung and he couldn't move. Lance complimented him, wanted him to smile. It was a miracle even if it was small. Keith was giddy and knew butterflies were spreading around in him at an alarming rate. 

“M-make me laugh.” Keith rushed out and Lance smiled, oblivious to Keith's mental freak out. “Uh.. what do you call a Jewish bartender?” Lance hesitated but you could the lightbulb flash above his head. Keith scrunched up his eyebrows. “Um, I dunno what?” Lance was biting his lip from laughing. “Hebrew.” Lance said and was giggling like a maniac and Keith was blinking slowly and got the joke. Keith started to muffle his loud and obnoxious laughter, smiling and giggling. “O-oh my god that's-that's so bad!” Keith was smiling, his eyes crinkling on the end. 

“There we go, that's the smile I wanted.” Lance smirked And snapped a few pictures of him laughing and smiling and Lance looking quite happy himself. He showed Keith and he actually couldn't deny he hated them. “They're actually.. pretty cute.” He grinned. Lance smiled back, “I told you~” he cooed in that tone where he knew he was right. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“Cmon guys, we should get going.” Shiro urged them towards the car. They all reluctantly got in the car, the gravel crunching under their feet. They hopped into the car and Lance stole the window seat, much to Keith's dismay. 

“Thanks Shiro, that was a good experience.” Hunk said softly, letting Pidge lean on him lazily. Everyone else agreed and Shiro looked more than pleased with himself. What a dork. 

They were on the road again, the never-ending desert returning. Driving down the mountain and their ears were happy to be back home. There wasn't anything different Except the bunnies, they were new. They were hopping around aimlessly. “Shiro! Shiro! Please stop I want to hold one and grab one puhleassee” Lance was whining loudly and you could tell that Shiro was done and didn't care the consequences of how foolish Lance was being. Shiro pulled over, scaring some bunnies away but still enough to chase around liek idiots. Lance was smart and grabbed some chips, Pidge very disapproving. “Those are our snacks.” She huffed. 

“SO? The bunnies can have some.” Lance said defiantly and chased around the little fluff balls like his life depended on it, the rest of the gang looking at him in amusement. After running around and almost tripping over his own lanky legs he finally was able to snatch up a bunny. Gushing madly and cuddling it like a kitten, it clearly looked like it was being tortured. “Lance that might not be a good id—”

Keith didn't even finsih his sentence because Lance was literally attacked by the bunny. It scratched and bit his arms and even drew blood from his cheek as it tried to scramble out of his hold. It made weird and unhumanely noises. Lance's arms coated with scratches, he finnaly let go of the bunny and watched it run as far as away from Lance as it possibly could. Lance was heaving and holding his arms, petrified.

“I was just- attacked by a bunny..” Lance said slowly. 

“Oh my god Lance you are the biggest idiot ever.” Mirth diss in disappointment, sliding a hand done his face. Everyone else was frozen in fear or amusement. 

“Get the aid kit Shiro.” Hunk said slowly, creeping away from the bunnies. 

And from that day on, they learned that bunnies may look cute, but really they Are extremely deadly. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!!!” Lance exclaimed when they rubbed alcohol on his bites and scratches. “This is what you get for being stupid” Pidge sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is pretty short but idk I'm trying my best here, using a lot of my free time for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's personally one of my faves. More coming up soon! I'll stay posted and active. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's pretty short I know lol. The next chapters will be much longer since I'll have more to add. A lot of this is going to be dialogue and cliches. See you soon!!


End file.
